Jet Omega Elliot
Jet Omega Elliot is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to XWP, IWA, GYW & NHBW. He was also in the JPW CAW Wrestling Classic. XWP (2017-Present) Season 1 & 2: XWP NXT & 2x NXT Champion Jet Omega Elliot would be announced as one of the 16 men in the NXT Championship Tournament. In the first round, he would be eliminated by eventual winner and future rival Johnny Ken Ellis. At Take Over: London, he beat AJ Carter which gave him a shot at the NXT Championship. At Take Over: Chicago, Jet would win the NXT Title after pinning Johnny Ken Ellis in a Triple Threat that also involved Mike House. He would defend the Title at Take Over: Toronto against former Champion Johnny Ken Ellis before losing the Title to Tech at Take Over: Dallas. He would regain the Title at Take Over: Seattle in a Steel Cage Match. He would lose the NXT Title to Mike House in his final NXT Championship Match. Season 2: Move to RAW Jet Omega Elliot would make his Main Roster Debut at Outlaw S2 beating Silvio after being announced as Silvio's mystery opponent. After the match, Silvio would low blow Jet. Jet would have his final NXT Match ever defeating his main NXT Rival Johnny Ken Ellis. He is set to face Silvio again at XWP Reckoning. At XWP Reckoning, Jet would defeat Silvio again. At Money in the Bank, Jet would lose his first main roster match against Silvio. At Summerslam, Jet would end the feud beating Silvio in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. At Bragging Rights, Jet would defeat Ginji. At Nightmares, Jet would beat Kenny Taylor before being attacked by Zachary Welch. On the Survivor Series Pre-Show, J.O.E. would team with Arrow to face X Bullet Club's Zachary Welch & Seth Turner in a losing effort. At Royal Rumble, Jet would enter the Rumble at Number 31 and would eliminate Zachary Welch, only to be eliminated by Welch who interfered after JOE eliminated him. At Danger Zone, Jet would unsuccessfully challenge Victor X for the United States Championship. At WrestleMania 2, Jet would lose in a Triple Threat US Title Match to Zachary Welch after Zachary took advantage of Jet hitting his finisher on the Champion Victor X. Season 3: Chasing the US Title & Feud with Zachary Welch On the Raw after WrestleMania 2, Jet would chase Zachary Welch back in the ring after Welch got himself counted out in a match against Victor X for the US Title. It was then announced that Jet would be in Victor X's corner for his match against Zachary Welch at Outlaw. At Outlaw, despite Jet being in VX's corner, Victor X would lsoe to Zachary Welch. At Pick Your Poison, JOE would lose to Welch in a US Title Match. At Money in the Bank, JOE would lose in the Raw MITB match thanks to interference from Zachary Welch. At Summerslam, Jet would win his first Title on the Main Roster when he defeated Zachary Welch. IWA (2017-Present) Season 1: Various Feuds & Championship Pursuits Jet Omega Elliot would make his IWA Debut in a 10 Man Rumble to crown a Number 1 Contender for Brett Storm's IWA Title. Jet would win last eliminating Jacob Cass. At Battleground, Jet would lose to Brett after being hit with a low blow. At Judgement Day, after being attacked by Cycloper, Jet would again lose to Storm. At Survivor Series, Jet would lose in a Triple Threat for the IWA Title being the one pinned by Brett Storm. At Backlash, Jet would announce his intentions in facing the United Kingdom Champion at Royal Rumble. At Royal Rumble, Jet would lose to his friend Angel Alexander after a catching Superkick. Later in the night, Jet would enter the Royal Rumble entering at Number 25 and being one of 3 people to eliminate Cycloper before being eliminated by Cycloper who interfered. At Elimination Chamber, Jet would win the UK Championship after blocking a catching superkick and hitting the Omega Driver. He would retain the Title at WrestleMania against Angel in a Ladder Match. Season 2: Jet would retain the Title at Ruthless Aggression in a Fatal 4 Way against Shawn Sokolov, PJ Skillz & Mohammad Khan. At Chaos Theory, Jet Omega Elliot would retain the Title against Zack Thompson & Max Mercury in a Triple Threat. At Anarchy, Jet Omega Elliot would lose his title to Matteo following Jet being attacked before the match by Matteo. JPW (2017) JPW CWC Jet Omega Elliot would take part in the CAW Wrestling Classic but would lose in the first round against Francaios NHBW (2017) Feud with Quincy Demont & Abigor Jet would make his NHBW Debut in Episode 1 when he got attacked by Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho before the Main Event. On Episode 2, he would team up with Angel Alexander in a losing effort against Heavens Sexiest Angels. On Episode 3, he would get pinned in a triple threat making him unable to advance to the Ultra Premium Title match at Revengeance, however, after attacking Quincy Demont after he beat Max Mercury, he was then given a chance to win the Ultraviolent Championship. At Revengeance, he would lose to Quincy Demont. He would lose to Quincy again at Blitzkrieg this time in Hell in a Cell. At Ultranumb, Jet would put his career on the line against Quincy's Ultraviolent Championship however he would lose meaning his NHBW contract has been terminated. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * NXT Champion - 2x * United States Champion - 1x * 6 Man Tag Team Champion - 1x with Curtis Stunt & Seth Turner IWA: * United Kingdom Champion - 1x Category:CAW Category:XWP Category:NHBW